


Valeras Oneshot: Eve, Alrik & Branwen

by SuilaidRowan



Category: Orc Romance - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Emotional, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fantasy, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, orc smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Eve meets a mysterious couple and has a surprising night of fun (Orc/Elf/Human)





	Valeras Oneshot: Eve, Alrik & Branwen

A young woman nervously touched her hair as she waited in a crowded Tavern for her date to arrive. She had somehow been talked into going to dinner with a man her sister had blindly set her up with and Eve wasn’t sure how she felt about it. The longer she waited the more nervous she became as she twirled a strand of hair between two fingers while nervously chewing on her bottom lip. 

She had chosen to wear something simple and not go all out. A crisp white tunic, fitted leather pants along with a pair of soft-soled boots completed her ensemble. Her hair fell just past her shoulders in soft brown waves and her hazel eyes glanced around the room every so often, wondering curiously as anyone walked towards her if they were her date in question. As time dragged on, and Eve wasn’t so sure if he would show up, she stopped looking around the crowded dining hall and mostly stared down at her lap, half wishing she could be anywhere else. 

“You must be Eve.” 

A deep voice brought Eve abruptly out of her thoughts and her head snapped up to look at a stunningly tall and incredibly handsome Orc. He was impeccably dressed in a fitted blue tunic and black coat, fitted black leather pants, and his black boots were free of any scuff marks. Even with all those layers of clothes on it was obvious how perfect his physique was beneath it all and his tunic did a poor job of hiding his bulging muscles. He had deep green skin, his black hair had been swept into a long neat braid and his tusks had been polished until they shone in the dull light of the tavern. He smiled at Eve with a warmth that reached his amber eyes and his expression was apologetic. 

“I’m terribly sorry I’m late,” he continued, his voice low and deep. 

“It’s alright, really,” Eve stammered nervously, feeling her pulse quicken as she gestured to the empty chair beside her. 

The Orc opened his mouth to speak when a tall, blonde-haired Elf suddenly appeared at his side, and he slipped his arm between him with a broad smile. 

“Is this her?” He murmured, and he shot Eve a curious glance. 

“Yes, this is Eve. Eve, my name is Alrik. This is Branwen” 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you,” Eve replied, and she nervously rubbed her arm with a small smile. “Please sit down.” 

“You’re probably a bit confused,” Alrik continued as the pair took a seat at her table. “I’m sure your sister didn’t go into much detail.” 

“No she didn’t, but I’m used to being out of the loop with her.”

Eve glanced over at Branwen, who was staring at her as well but his expression was kind. His robes were the color of midnight dotted with delicate silver embroidery and the beautiful amulet around his neck told Eve he was a mage and probably belonged worked at Arcane University. He had beautiful golden hair that fell just past his shoulders with matching tan skin, and his green eyes darted back and forth between her and Alrik. He smiled again when a servant wandered by and the men both paused to order their drinks. Eve took a sip of her ale and tried to slow her racing heart. She hadn’t expected Branwen to be there and was curious as to what purpose they had for meeting her tonight. 

“Well, we’d like to be as honest with you as possible,” Alrik continued as he shot Branwen a small glance, and his partner gave a small nod. 

“We’re partners, Branwen, and I. Happily going on three years now.”

“How lovely,” Eve replied with a broad smile, and she meant it. 

“Thank you. We’re quite content with each other, but there’s something we share in common. Something that’s… missing.”

Eve was silent as she listened to Alrik speak. She couldn't help but be completely enamored by him and his beautiful partner. Being around them made her a bit nervous but she tried not to let it show as she maintained eye contact as best she could. It was hard when they were so handsome and they both stared at her so intently. 

“Branwen and I come from a culture where having large families was the norm. When we moved to this city we were surprised to see that wasn’t quite the case here. While we know a small handful of people who have multiple partners, it’s not nearly as popular here as it is back home.” 

Eve nodded, her expression thoughtful while she listened. 

“We’ve been talking about our needs and desires in great length now,” Alrik continued, and he laughed. “Talked so much in fact, I think we grew tired of it. We’re… kind of particular, but we’re hoping to find a partner who will indulge in some of our appetites.” 

Eve’s brows furrowed together briefly as she struggled to process what Alrik was saying. She glanced back at Branwen, who smiled and reached up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Her cheek tingled where his fingertip had lightly brushed against it. 

“We’ve struggled to find somebody we can connect with,” Branwen added, his voice very soft and soothing. “It’s very important to us that we all mutually benefit from such an arrangement and there are no hurt feelings.” 

“I… I kind of understand,” Eve replied and she glanced down at the table before looking up again. “But I’m not entirely sure…” 

Alrik leaned in closer to Eve, and his voice was a sultry whisper in her ear. 

“We’re looking to find an intimate partner, Eve. Someone we can both enjoy, and who will enjoy us as well.” 

Eve’s eyes widened slightly and she could feel her cheeks burning as she finally understood what they were offering. She couldn’t hide her nervousness now as her cheeks burned hotter and she cast her gaze down to her lap. She wasn’t a prude by any means but she also didn’t have the most experience under her belt, and certainly not with two men at once. Thinking about that made her belly erupt with fire but she tried to push it down.

The men were silent as they both took sips of their drinks and exchanged a silent expression with one another. After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Eve decided to try and make the most of this night, even if it hadn’t gone exactly the way she had expected. 

“What… would qualify someone to be a… a potential partner?” She asked, and her voice wavered slightly but she forced herself to look at them. 

Alrik smiled, and Branwen’s brows shot up for a moment before he also smiled. 

“It’s nice of you to ask that, Eve,” Alrik replied. “Truthfully, we don’t have anything specific in mind. We’re just searching for someone who we can both connect with deeply.” 

“I see.”

Eve couldn’t help but smile as well. She had to admit that they were both incredibly attractive men. She didn’t know very much about them but she figured if they connected enough throughout the night then those details would come with time. 

“I will admit, I didn’t see this coming.” 

“I know, I wasn’t exactly truthful with your sister,” Alrik replied, and he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Eve said with a small wave of her hand. “It’s fine. I understand your need for discretion.” 

“We appreciate that, Eve.” 

Everyone lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Alrik and Branwen continued to exchange silent glances with each other while also studying Eve. There was something about her that they liked, and it was obvious in the way they looked at each other that the feeling was mutual. It wasn’t just because she was a beautiful woman, but there was some other quality as well that they were both drawn to. 

However, they tried not to be too eager about it. More than once before had they gotten involved with someone too quickly and it had only ended in disappointment and pain. They now approached this subject with more guarded hearts so that they would hopefully not get hurt again. 

Eve felt like there must have been something in the past that affected how carefully they handled this situation in the present. She could tell that they were cautious, and the last thing she wanted to do was make anyone uncomfortable. 

“You know,” Eve started, and she smiled when both men looked over at her. “I feel flattered that you’ve even opened up with me about this. I don’t know you both very well but… I can see this means a lot to you.”

Branwen’s brows furrowed together as a pained expression briefly crossed his face but he smoothed it into a smile when Alrik reached across the table and squeezed his hand. 

“That’s sweet of you to say.” 

“I also know that this doesn’t feel like the most appropriate place for… a private conversation,” she continued, her voice soft. “My apartment isn’t far from here. If… if you want, we could talk further there.” 

Alrik and Branwen exchanged a surprised look with one another, and Eve’s breath hitched in her throat as she waited for their response. She let out the breath she had been holding in when they both broke into wide smiles. Branwen silently nodded and Alrik turned back to Eve, his amber eyes boring into hers with an intensity that it gave her goosebumps up her arms. 

“We’d love to go.” 

Eve returned Alrik’s smile. They sat around the table for a little while longer to finish up their drinks. Alrik insisted on paying, and after tossing a couple of gold coins down he and Branwen quickly followed behind Eve as she lightly shouldered her way through the crowd and exited the tavern. She stood a good couple feet shorter than Branwen and even shorter than Alrik. Their long legs easily kept up with her as they walked, one on either side of Eve up the cobblestone street towards her home. She had only been living in the city for a few weeks now but she remembered how to get back to her apartment without any difficulty. 

Eve glanced up at them while she walked, but was unable to look at either one for too long. Alrik found her blushing incredibly endearing and Branwen was smitten by her shy nature. Within a few minutes they reached the front steps to her apartment and she hastily ascended the stairs as she fished around in her pocket for the key. 

“I haven’t been living here for very long,” she said while she unlocked the door and she glanced back at them with a nervous smile. “I’m still working on the decorating.”

“It’s quite alright Miss Eve,” Branwen replied sweetly, and his smile was like a bright beacon of light in the dark of night. “We’re here for you.” 

Miss Eve. The way Branwen said her name like that sent a shiver up her spine. She fumbled with the latch and then finally opened the door and rushed inside. A small fire still burned in the hearth of her fireplace and she busied herself with adding a couple of logs to get it going again so it would keep her warm throughout the night. 

It was a small home, but comfortable for a single woman living alone. A set of stairs parallel to the far wall led up to her bedroom. Her kitchen was quaint and cute, complete with a square table and comfy looking recliner seated facing the fireplace. A tall bookshelf had been pushed up against the wall to their right and it was laden with a mismatch arrangement of novels and tomes on various subjects and stories. 

Eve spun around and offered to take Alrik’s coat, which he happily obliged. 

“Please take a seat,” she gestured with her arm as she went to hang up the coat. “Do either of you like tea?” 

“Yes, we both do,” Branwen replied as he strolled over to the recliner and plopped down. “Oh, this is comfy.” 

Alrik chuckled as he took a seat beside Branwen. He stretched his long legs out before him and wrapped one arm around Branwen’s shoulder. He made a small noise in his throat when his partner leaned in and brushed his lips against his cheek. Eve had watched them interact with a small smile on her lips and then she hastily turned around and started filling up her kettle with fresh water. When it was filled to the top she lugged it over to the fireplace and placed it on the metal hook before returning to her cupboard to retrieve three teacups. 

“How do you like your tea, Alrik?” she called out. 

“Mm, just a little bit of sugar if you have any.”

“Branwen?”

“Sugar please,” Branwen called back, and he craned his head back to smile at her. “And milk, but only if you have some.” 

“I’ve got both,” Eve replied. 

While she scooped a bit of sugar into one cup, some sugar and a dash of milk into another, and nothing in the third, Branwen and Alrik stared at one another with weighted expressions and Branwen leaned into his touch when Alrik ran his fingers through his silky soft hair. 

“Eve” Branwen called out. 

“Yes?” Eve replied, and she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

“What is it you do for work?”

“Oh, nothing exciting,” Eve laughed. “I’m just working at one of the pubs down the road. Trying to find something better.”

The kettle started to whistle and so she strode over to it but before she could reach the fireplace Alrik was standing and he easily lifted it with one hand. 

“Please, allow me.”

“Thank you,” Eve stammered, surprised by his kind gesture. 

Alrik poured the boiling hot water into all three cups and after the tea had steeped for around three minutes Eve gently removed the little satchels of dried herbs and Alrik helped carry their cups over to the recliner. Eve took a seat on the other side, content to keep a little bit of distance just for now since she still didn’t know the men that well. They seemed like honest and decent people but what they were appearing to offer her sent small trembles coursing through her body when she thought too deeply about it. 

“You are a scholar?” Alrik commented as he gazed up at the bookshelf to his right. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Eve replied with a small laugh and she ran her finger along the lip of her teacup. “I just like to read a lot, I guess.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as everyone began sipping on their tea. 

“It’s delicious Miss Eve,” Branwen commented, and he smiled at her with the sweetest expression. 

“Yes, it’s very good,” Alrik chimed in. 

Eve felt herself blushing again as she took another sip of her tea. She was touched by their nice manners, but there was an unspoken air of tension between them that she couldn’t quite shake. She could feel it every time Alrik or Branwen glanced her way or looked at each other. Either way they put it, Eve knew she was being scrutinized as a potential partner. She was both flattered and confused as to why such handsome gentlemen would be interested in a shy country girl like her. 

Alrik was the first to finish his tea and he leaned across Branwen to place his empty cup down on the little wooden table sitting beside the armrest of the recliner. Branwen smile, and quickly planted a kiss on his smooth green cheek before Alrik pulled away and leaned back in his seat. 

“I-I must admit,” Eve confessed, her voice wavering slightly. “I am… well, I’m fascinated by both of you. It feels a bit strange to have you sitting here in my living room, casually drinking tea.”

“Does it?” Branwen replied, and he laughed. “Alrik, she thinks we’re fancy people.” 

“I can assure you, Eve, we’re really not that special,” Alrik replied as well, and as he turned his head towards her he reached up to brush his long fingers against her cheek. 

“It sure feels like it,” Eve shivered, and then she smiled. 

The atmosphere was practically electric as their conversation continued for a little while. It felt like the calm before a storm, and Eve grew increasingly nervous as she thought about how the night might end. Did she want to sleep with them so soon? She asked herself while nervously biting her bottom lip. 

She had been encouraged to slide closer, and now Alrik’s other arm was lightly wrapped around her slender shoulders as well. The Orc turned his head back and forth between Eve and Branwen whenever anyone spoke, and Eve couldn’t help herself as she glanced down his body ever so often and could see that his fitted pants did little to hide Alrik’s generous endowment. It was so hard not to look when he was forced to stretch his long legs out before him so they didn’t get cramped. 

Branwen, on the other hand, was able to sit more comfortably as he leaned against Alrik with one leg tucked up. The split in his robe had parted, revealing part of his lean yet toned thigh. He sent Eve small glances every so often as he played with the strings on Alrik’s tunic and he smiled often. 

Eve found out through their conversation that both men worked at one of the two schools located in the large city of Imolan, although neither one divulged any more details than that. Eve was okay with not knowing too much right off the bat when they weren’t sure if they could trust her either. These things took time, and she told them with a sympathetic expression that she completely understood. 

“Of course you do,” Alrik replied, his voice a deep and husky growl. “You’re one of the sweetest girls I think we’ve ever met.” 

Eve’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink at his compliment and she found it hard to meet their gaze now as the intensity between the trio grew. She shivered lightly as she felt Alrik’s thick hand lightly rubbing her shoulder and neck in soft, soothing motions. 

“Eve,” Branwen spoke up after a moment of silence. “Why did you move to the city?”

“Oh, because uh, well because my sister did. We used to be close when we were younger… not that we’re not close now, although I’d say it feels a bit different. I just decided to come with her I guess.”

“You care about her,” Alrik replied. 

“Yes, she may be older but I suppose I’ve always… felt like the more mature one.”

Alrik chuckled, and Branwen smiled at her. 

“You’re very mature Eve. How old are you?”

“Me?” Eve stammered, and she laughed. “Why… do I look young? I’m nearing twenty-seven summers now.”

“That’s still young,” Branwen argued, and Alrik nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, young and beautiful. I’ll be thirty in the winter and Bran just turned twenty-five.”

“You’re the old man,” Eve teased Alrik lightly, and then her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had said was kind of rude. 

Alrik’s reaction was priceless. His head rolled back as he let out the most hearty laugh. Branwen was grinning at the both of them and he chuckled as well while patting Alrik’s thick chest. 

“She’s right you know... you act like such an old man.” 

Alrik laughed so hard he had tears in his amber eyes and he quickly retracted his arm from around Eve’s shoulder to wipe them away. 

“Beautiful, intelligent, has a sense of humor,” Branwen mumbled to Alrik, his voice soft and dreamy. “I’m smitten, Alrik.” 

Eve silently clasped her hands as her smile faded slightly when nervousness bubbled up inside of her. Suddenly she found herself wanting their approval and her entire body flushed with heat as she thought about what that would entail. Would she really enter an intimate relationship with Alrik and Branwen less than two weeks after moving for the city? 

_ Why not, _ a small voice in the back of her head urged her.  _ Sasha is always telling me I don’t have enough of a social life… this would most definitely count as one.  _

As Alrik and Branwen once again exchanged silent glances with one another, Eve was suddenly struck with a small boost of confidence. She couldn’t help herself as she reached out and gently took Alrik’s hand. The Orc quickly turned his head towards her and the most dazzlingly warm smile graced his lips. 

“Eve?” 

“You’re both so handsome,” Eve whispered, fully knowing that her cheeks probably looked like bright red tomatoes. “I feel like I’m bewitched.”

Branwen leaned closer, and he reached out to Eve as well. She offered her free hand to him and was surprised by how wonderfully smooth his skin was. They both had smooth skin but they felt different from one another and Eve stared down at their hands for a long moment, her mind clouded with too many thoughts. 

“What are you thinking, Miss Eve?”

“How are you feeling?”

Eve blinked and glanced between both of their faces as she considered Branwen’s question first. 

“I’m thinking… that I’m glad I agreed to go out tonight. I owe my sister a big thanks.”

Branwen grinned, his green eyes filled with a mixture of warmth and desire as he quickly brought Eve’s hand to his lips and he lightly kissed her pale knuckles. 

“As for how I’m feeling,” Eve continued quietly, and she smiled as Alrik rubbed the back of her hand with his thick thumb. “I’m nervous… and excited… and curious… and, well… I-I uh think it’s fairly obvious I’m incredibly attracted to you both.” 

“We are honored, Miss Eve.”

“Yes, completely honored. And I must say, we’re not expecting you to… divulge with us fully so soon. We want you to be comfortable and calm in every sense possible.”

“I don’t know how calm I can be,” Eve joked as she looked at Alrik. “I’m a generally nervous girl, and I’ve… I’ve never had more than one partner at any given time.”

“But you’re willing to give it a try?” 

Eve stared into Alrik’s eyes for a long moment, and then she looked at Branwen. The intensity of their expressions took her breath away. 

“What about you two,” Eve replied quickly, feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest. “What do you think of me? Of my potential as a partner?” 

“Oh, Miss Eve. You’re perfect.” 

Eve opened her mouth and closed it again as she was unable to conjure a response and she looked back down at her lap as she suddenly felt a little emotional. Alrik leaned forward, releasing his warm grasp on her hand and he gently tipped her chin up so she was forced to look at him. 

“May I kiss you?” He asked, his voice so deep and sultry Eve’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“Yes,” she whispered weakly, and she squeezed her eyes shut as Alrik leaned in. 

His lips were soft like butter as they pressed against hers in a heated kiss. The feeling of his tusks firmly pressed on either side of her mouth was unlike anything she’d felt before and she found herself instinctively leaning into his body as she kissed him back. Branwen watched them with great interest, a smile on his lips as Eve continued to firmly hold his hand. 

When Alrik pulled away, he was also breathless and he stared at Eve with a mild look of surprise. 

“You’re a good kisser.”

“Really?” Eve laughed, and she nervously smoothed the front of her tunic down with her free hand. 

“My turn,” Branwen said passionately, and in an instant, he had leaned his body across Alrik’s thick thighs and he reached up to cup her pale cheeks. 

“May I kiss you?” He also asked, his voice almost a soft moan. 

“Yes,” Eve replied more firmly, and she once again closed her eyes. 

Branwen’s lips were also soft. She could feel the difference in their shape from Alrik’s who were much fuller. But kissing Branwen was nice too and she couldn’t help herself as she reached up to run her fingers through his soft, silky golden hair. Alrik watched them embrace, his eyes glued to them the entire time as his heartbeat pounded in his chest. 

A fire erupted in Eve’s belly, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. She could also feel the warmth spreading down to her womanhood. The entire experience was a bit overwhelming but Eve was slightly disappointed when Branwen finally broke their kiss and sat back on the recliner with a dazed expression. 

“Oh, my,” Branwen whispered breathlessly as he reached up to touch his lips. “Miss Eve, your lips are divine.” 

The sexual tension between everyone was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Branwen leaned into Alrik and they kissed each other deeply on the lips for a moment while Eve watched with a smile on her lips. She gently rubbed Alrik’s shoulder and her fingers trailed across his thick neck. He shivered when she reached up to gently caress his earlobe and he broke apart from Branwen with a ragged gasp. 

“If you touch me there, Eve, you’re going to set my body on fire.”

Eve’s eyes widened as she pulled her hand back, but Alrik was smiling. 

“Have you been with an Orc before?” He asked with a small growl as he dipped his head below her jaw and trailed his tusk along the curve of her neck. 

“U-Um, no,” Eve confessed quietly. 

“What of an Elf?” Branwen chimed in, and he lightly rubbed his golden hand across Alrik’s thigh. 

“I’m afraid not,” Eve said, and she shot Branwen an apologetic smile. “I’ve only been with human men.” 

“That’s quite alright,” Alrik mumbled and he snuck his arm around her waist as he stared at her with a smoldering expression. “Branwen and I wish to take our time with you, Eve. Will you oblige us in a little… fun tonight?”

“There’s no pressure,” Branwen added hastily. “But we’d like to pleasure you.” 

Eve’s heart skipped a beat and she felt like her stomach had dropped to the floor. She stared at both men with an incredulous expression. They stared back at her with a mixture of amusement and nervousness. She could very well turn them down and they couldn’t help but feel a bit vulnerable as they waited for her to respond. 

“Y-You’d like,” Eve stammered, and she bit her bottom lip for a moment. “I um… wow, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little… worked up…” 

“We can tell,” Branwen replied smugly. “It’s written all over your pretty face, Miss Eve.” 

Eve laughed, and her smile was so bright and genuine that both men were completely enamored with her. 

“I feel so naughty,” Eve continued, her voice barely a whisper, and she sucked in a deep breath. “But I’d like that.” 

“You would,” Alrik repeated, and he lightly squeezed her waist with a broad grin. 

“Yes… my um, my bedroom is upstairs…” 

Eve felt like she was in a waking dream as everyone stood up from the recliner and started making their way towards the stairs. Eve walked first, with Alrik firmly holding her hand as she guided them up the narrow wooden steps and Branwen was close behind him as they also clasped hands. She felt the heat inside her body and it was almost too overwhelming as she numbly walked down the small hallway until she reached her bedroom with legs that felt like jelly. 

“I uh, I don’t know what to do with myself,” Eve started as she stood in the middle of her room. 

Alrik stood in front of her and he lightly clenched her waist as he drew her closer while Branwen moved to stand behind her and his hands also trailed along her sides. 

“You don’t have to think,” Alrik murmured as he dipped his head towards hers. “We’ll guide you through it.” 

“Okay,” Eve breathed out and Alrik hungrily devoured her lips with his own. 

Eve reached up and grasped his arms, holding onto Alrik for dear life as she felt like she was losing her mind and it clouded over with lust and desire. Branwen’s hands roamed all around her body and as he leaned in and lightly kissed the crook of her neck she could feel his erection pressing lightly pressing into her soft buttocks. 

“Mmm,” Eve moaned softly as she felt Branwen sips his slender fingers under her tunic and he trailed them up the soft plains of her stomach. 

As his fingers brushed along the underside of her breasts Eve pulled back slightly as she leaned into Branwen, her butt grinding into his manhood. 

“Miss Eve,” Branwen panted as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them lightly. “You’re so sexy…” 

Alrik tugged on the hem of her tunic and Eve willingly lifted her arms so he could remove it. She shivered as she stood shirtless in front of him and she couldn’t help but give a nervous laugh as Alrik stared down at her for a moment with open admiration. She sucked in a deep breath when he reached up and brushed his thumb along her dark tan nipple and made a soft noise in the back of her throat. 

Branwen brushed his lips across her bare shoulder blade as he squeezed her waist with both hands, his erection still pressed against her backside. 

When Alrik released his hands from her chest Eve slowly spun around and wrapped her arm around Branwen’s neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss which he eagerly returned. 

“I want to see you both,” Eve mumbled against her lips and then she trailed her kisses down the sharp curve of Branwen’s jaw. 

Alrik was content to watch the pair as Eve started tugging on the tie holding his robe together. The Orc leaned with his butt against the nightstand and he lightly rubbed himself through his fitted pants as he also burned deeply with desire while watching his partner engage with Eve. 

In an instant she had his robe undone and she pushed the heavy material off his strong shoulders. It fell softly to the floor and Branwen straightened up, his arms flexing instinctively as Eve gazed openly at his lean physique. 

Branwen was both lean but athletic. He had well defined pectoral muscles and deliciously firm abs. He wasn’t anywhere near as ripped as Alrik but the sight of Branwen’s tan body still made her flush with heat as she reached out to lightly brush her fingers along the rock hard cock that rose up from between his legs. 

“Miss Eve,” Branwen moaned, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You’re beautiful Branwen,” Eve whispered, and she smiled when he leaned into her touch. 

Alrik was suddenly standing behind Eve and he wrapped one impossibly thick arm around her waist as he planted sweet kisses against her cheek. 

“It’s so arousing to see you touch Bran like that,” he growled softly in her ear, and Eve shivered.

A small gasp escaped her lips as Alrik slipped his hand down the front of her breeches and lightly stroked her soaking wet folds. 

“Mm you’re so wet,” he sighed, and he gently nibbled her ear lobe. 

Branwen was still standing but he leaned with his hands resting against the wooden footboard of Eve’s bed, his grip so hard his knuckles turned white. Eve continued to stroke him lightly with two hands as she struggled to stay composed while Alrik stroked her as well. She could feel the massive bulge in his pants lightly pressing into the middle of her back and she paused her movement to hastily tug on the strings of her pants. 

“I-I’m not sure how much longer I’ll last,” Eve huffed as Alrik helped shove her pants down, his thick fingers pulling them down with ease. 

Alrik stood back while Eve stepped out from the rest of her clothes and both men gazed at her in the bright light of the moon that spilled in through the large square window. Her pale white skin almost glowed and Alrik’s mouth parted open as he gazed down at the rest of her body, soaking in the sight. 

“Stunning,” he murmured. 

“Miss Eve, you’re a goddess,” Branwen sighed as he also gazed at her. 

Eve couldn’t help but smile but her cheeks flushed with nervousness and so she hastily wandered over to the bed and knelt. 

“What must I do?” She asked, her question so innocent. 

Alrik was tugging his pants off and within seconds he was completely naked as well. Eve’s eyes widened as she gazed at his massively thick body. Every inch of him was covered in thick, hard muscles. What surprised her the most was the sheer size of his manhood as it rose up throbbing hard and thick between his thighs. She could see a rosy pink head peeking out beneath his dark green foreskin and she almost salivated as she reached up with trembling fingers to touch him. 

Branwen wandered up to him, and Alrik wrapped his arm around his partner’s waist as they leaned in and kissed deeply. Eve continued to stroke Alrik lightly with one hand and she quietly snaked her other up Branwen’s tan thigh so she could stroke him as well. She liked the difference between their two cocks. Where Alrik’s was thick and plump with his foreskin still intact, Branwen’s was slimmer and smaller in size with a beautifully shaped head but he was completely circumcised. She found herself dripping wet as she peered up at the two men embracing one another while she stroked both of them with a smooth and sensual rhythm. 

Finally, the men broke apart and they gazed down at Eve, both taken aback by how intently she tended to the both of them as she stroked their cocks with great concentration. It made their stomachs ache with desire and Alrik reached down to cup Eve’s cheek with a heartwarming smile on his lips. 

“Lay down on your back Eve,” he instructed with a soft growl. 

Eve reluctantly released her grasp on their members and slid further onto the bed before laying down. Her hands rested lightly across her tummy and she shivered as Alrik knelt on the bed by her legs and gently nudged them apart. He shuffled closer, his thick hands digging softly into his thighs as he slid down onto his belly and pressed his face between her plump pink lips. 

A ragged moan escaped Eve as fire erupted in her belly when she felt Alrik’s tongue swirling around her clit. She instinctively reached out and grasped a handful of his hair, which only spurred him on as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth. The tusks were yet again an interesting sensation and Eve decided she liked it greatly as her back arched slightly and she reached out with her free hand to tightly grip the bedsheets. 

“Oh _ fuck _ ,” she moaned loudly, and she squeezed her thighs around Alrik’s face, drawing him in. 

Branwen had knelt on the bed as well and lightly stroked himself as he watched Alrik pleasure Eve. It turned him on greatly and his cock throbbed as Eve’s sweet moaning was like music to his ears. 

Eve’s eyes shot open and she looked up at Branwen with her mouth hung open. She glanced down at his cock and then released her grasp on the bedsheet and ran her hand along his toned thigh. She paused every few second as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her but she was determined to try and pleasure Branwen as well during her treatment from Alrik. 

“Bran,” Eve huffed breathlessly as she reached for him. “B-Branwen.” 

Branwen understood what she wanted and he quickly shuffled forward so the tip of his cock was close enough to her lips. With some effort Eve propped herself up on one elbow, her stomach trembling as Alrik teased her dripping wet cunt with his mouth and fingers. It was hard to concentrate but she eagerly wrapped her lips around Branwen’s cock and swirled her tongue around his well-defined head with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. 

“O-Oh Miss Eve,” Branwen moaned, and his chest heaved as he gasped for air. 

Eve’s body suddenly stiffened as she came crashing to a mind-numbing climax. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as her legs trembled violently from the force of her orgasm. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she couldn’t keep quiet even if she tried. Even after she had cum Alrik continued to suck and lick at her plump lips with a small growl as he happily soaked up her juices. 

Alrik sat back on his haunches and watched as Eve slowly recovered from her high and started sucking Branwen’s cock again. His cock was painfully hard and he was eager to find release as well and so he stood up on the bed, his tall form towering over top of them both as he shuffled forward. 

“Branwen,” he growled as he reached out to stroke his lover's cheek. 

Branwen’s eyes shot open and he grinned as he was met with Alrik’s cock directly in his face. The Elf reached up and grabbed his thigh, pulling him closer as he hungrily started sucking; taking him as far into his mouth as possible. Alrik closed his eyes and wound his fingers through his hair as he moaned his name. 

Eve watched the men with utter fascination as she still stroked and sucked Branwen’s throbbing cock. Watching them was incredibly arousing and she found herself still very turned on and so she slipped her free hand between her leg and lightly stroked her pulsing lips. 

Branwen suddenly stiffened and he cried out as he came. Eve quickly pulled her face back and she closed her eyes as a stream of his hot, sticky cum spurted across her face. Branwen opened his eyes, and his eyes widened as he looked down at Eve’s face as she smiled and reached up to scoop some of his seed with her fingers and stuck them in her mouth to taste. She lightly stroked his cock as he trembled and shivered above her and then Branwen hastily turned his attention back to Alrik and began sucking on his massive green cock like he was breathing in air. 

“F-Fuck,” Alrik gasped as his knees almost buckled but he remained standing and he grabbed Branwen’s head with both hands while Eve watched. “B-Bran, I’m so close.”

A guttural moan ripped through his throat as Alrik stiffened and came. Branwen wrapped his lips around his plump pink head and he slurped back his seed with great enthusiasm as it exploded in the back of his throat, being careful not to let a single drop escape. Alrik’s chest heave as he struggled to catch his breath and then he slowly got down onto his knees on the bed and wiped at his sweaty forehead with a satisfied smile. 

Branwen and Alrik peered down at Eve, who had wiped away most of Branwen’s cum that had dripped on her face. She peered up at them, her cheeks a blushing mess as she smiled up at them. 

“How are you feeling Eve?” Alrik asked softly. 

“Truthfully?” Eve whispered, and her smile widened. “I’m blown away.”

Branwen laughed and he swiftly dove across Eve so he was laying on her other side. He leaned in, eagerly pressing his body flush against hers as he planted several warm kisses on her sweaty cheek. Eve giggled and peered up at Branwen, feeling enamored by his soft green eyes as he stared down at her while reaching up to brush strands of her damp hair away from her face. 

“Thank you, Miss Eve, I am surprised by how much I like you.” 

Alrik slid forward and laid down as well, but he opted to lay on his back. Eve smiled and kissed Branwen before she rolled onto her other side and sat up on one elbow. Alrik’s eyes were closed but he could feel her eyes on him and so he smiled. 

“Yes, Eve?”

“Did you… enjoy that?” 

“Enjoy?” Alrik echoed, and then he reached out and pulled Eve into his arms. 

He tilted her head and leaned in to kiss her deeply on the lips. Branwen sighed and closed his eyes, feeling utterly content and tired. 

“I more than enjoyed it. Like Branwen said, I am surprised by how much I like you.”

“I like you too,” Eve replied softly, and she stifled a yawn. “And you as well, Branwen.” 

Branwen smiled and snuggled forward. He snaked one arm around her waist and pressed his face into her shoulder as he started to drift to sleep. Eve laid her head down on Alrik’s broad chest and closed her eyes, feeling both bewildered and in awe. 

_ What a strange turn of events, _ she mused quietly as she listened to the sounds of their soft snores.  _ If Sasha knew what I had been up to tonight she’d lose her marbles…  _

Eve trailed her finger fingers across Alrik’s chest, and she had to admit that she had also surprised herself. She hadn’t expected to agree to something like this so quickly and she was oddly proud of her commitment to follow through with the intimate acts. She was used unused to the life of courting and sexual encounters and what little experience Eve had hadn’t prepared her for this night. But it had gone over with zero hiccups and Eve knew she had to take a tiny bit of credit for that. 

Her thoughts started to drift off as Eve felt herself growing to sleepy. She let out a small sigh and then sleep quickly took her. Neither person stirred until late the next morning. 


End file.
